How can I tell you?
by poyzin
Summary: Taiki doesn't know how to tell Ami he loves her, so he writes her a song. Aww!


Author's note:  
  
Poyzin: Hey, I'm baack!!  
  
Ruka & Michi: ::unenthusiastically:: Whoo-hoo...  
  
Poyzin: ::grrr:: That's it, you two are getting a joint concert of Spears & Aguilera... (btw, if you like them, gomen)  
  
Ruka: AAHHH! POP!  
  
Michi: Why don't you just take us now?!  
  
Poyzin: hee hee hee...  
  
Poyzin: Well, here's a little something I thought up when I was watching Stars. So here's the scenario: Taiki really likes Ami, but because of his shyness (aww!) he can't tell her. So he writes her a song... (*^_^*)  
  
Michi: Oh yeah, she thought they looked *cute*...  
  
Ruka: ...  
  
Poyzin: Fine, don't appreciate my brilliant thinking process! Jeez, some people can't tell a genius when they see one...  
  
Ruka: I don't see any here. You, Michi?  
  
Michi: None.  
  
Poyzin: Ooh, Jessica Simpson & Mandy Moore are SOO calling your name!  
  
Ruka & Michi: Run!!  
  
Poyzin: Well, enjoy the song! No, I don't own Sailormoon, etc. cuz Toei does, and yadda yadda yadda... Ja!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a warm night at the end of the school year. The Sailor Senshi had just defeated Galaxia. Taiki was about to go home soon. Tomorrow, in fact. He sat on the beach and thought about his time on Earth as a gentle ocean breeze caressed his hair. So many things happened to him, like the incredible battles and finding his Princess. But his mind strayed to one certain girl he had met.  
  
That blue-hair genius.  
  
That sympathetic peacemaker.  
  
Miss Ami Mizuno.  
  
He sighed and recalled how much she had taught him about other people. He had never cared about it before, until she was there to show him what really mattered. In fact, over the year, he had started to fall in love with her.   
  
~Why don't you just tell her!!~ he berated himself. ~For God's sake, you're leaving tomorrow!~  
  
He stood up and glanced at a large house sitting on the cliff behind him. There were still a few lights on. One of them belonged to her. It would be so easy to just walk up there and tell her: I'm in love with you. Instead, he sat back down, pulled out his ever-present laptop computer, and started to write, the thing he knew how to do best. He would compose a song for her.   
  
*****  
  
~When we stop to think, we often miss our opportunity.~ --Publilius Syrus  
  
"How Can I Tell You"  
  
Wanting to look into your eyes  
Dreaming of you the rest of my life  
I want you to know how much you mean to me  
You're everything in my life that I want and need  
I wanna tell you something I should've said before  
Wishing for the words that'll say love and more  
But I'm just-  
  
Watching from a distance  
Looking from afar  
I wanna hold you close  
Wishing on a star  
But dreams are only dreams  
Do they really come true?  
How can I tell you  
I love you?  
  
Always held back by a cowardly fear  
Never speaking emotions I want you to hear  
Too afraid to take one small chance  
And now it's passing me by without a glance  
I wanna tell you something I should've said before  
Wishing for the words that'll say love and more  
I'm only-  
  
Watching from a distance  
Looking from afar  
I wanna hold you close  
Wishing on a star  
But dreams are only dreams  
Do they really come true?  
How can I tell you  
I love you?  
  
How can I tell you that you're my everything?  
How can I tell you just what I'm really feeling?  
Saying all the sweet things  
That you wanna hear me say  
I don't know the words  
So show me the way-  
  
Watching from a distance  
Looking from afar  
I wanna hold you close  
Wishing on a star  
But dreams are only dreams  
Do they really come true?  
  
How can I tell you-  
How can I tell you-  
How can I tell you  
I love you?  
  
*****  
  
Taiki finished the song and closed the computer. He glanced once more at the house. The last light upstairs had just flickered off. Another chance missed. He gathered his things and walked off the beach quietly. As he left, he never saw a girl his age with short, blue hair watching him the entire night. She sighed and returned to her house on the cliff, only to sleep another wishful night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poyzin: Whaddya think of this? Well, you know the drill -- plz, review! All welcome! Ja ne, minna!  
  
Poyzin: By the way in case you're wondering, I did write the song myself... Is it okay? Feedback is more than welcome! 


End file.
